


I don't have time for you.

by 13eylla



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Breakups, M/M, Sadstuck, dave is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13eylla/pseuds/13eylla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is super self indulgent and I'm just projecting myself onto Karkat. It's fine. Dave is an inconsiderate asshole and Karkat cannot currently deal with that.<br/>Dude don't even bother reading this ((I mean do but just be warned))</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't have time for you.

TG: look im sorry im really busy right now. i have senior pictures a trip to plan job applications and other things i need to do. i dont have time for you right now

That was it.  
That was the response you were given.  
After waiting a fucking month just to see if he would TRY to communicate with you, and then finally giving in and trying to initiate conversation yourself, THIS is what you fucking get.  
This motherfucker. This motherfucker that makes you want to be angry as hell, and run and yell and set the city ablaze, but instead you just sit. You sit, you wallow, and you allow yourself to feel pity for your situation.  
You should be angry, and you are. How could someone be so undeniably disrespectful like this? Just because you're a year younger than him doesn't make you any less than him.  
Either way, responding is out of the question. If this is how he is going to treat you then he won't be graced with any sort of response or reaction. Yet, you also want to scream at him, cry at him with the tears now streaming down your face, make him feel bad for what he did to you. You need to know why he's doing this to you, you need to find out what this means, but you cant.

You can't move; you can't breathe; you can't DO anything.  
You feel yourself hunch over, coughing, trying to get the air back into your lungs. Sobs wreck your body, and you are broken.

You shouldn't feel like this. You shouldn't be so sad about this. You're only in high school, you only dated for six months, you shouldn't be crying, but you are.

You know that you can't talk to any of your friends about this. They warned you. They said that he did this to other people before you, but you chose not to believe them. And now, it was coming back to bite you in the ass. You hated your past self with a passion, and he was just another mistake to tack on to the list.

You had a nagging feeling at the beginning. He pushed you out of your comfort zones, but you felt like you were expanding your horizons. He convinced you to be more public, but you thought that your confidence was growing. He complemented you; he said you were handsome, strong, cute, funny, and perfect.  
And then summer came.  
He stopped initiating, he stopped responding very quickly, he stopped paying attention, and you suppose that he stopped caring. And now? This.  
He might as well have said that he no longer holds any respect for you, because it would have given the same message.  
You didn't want to see him again, you didn't want to interact with him again, you didn't want to ever have to think about him again.

And he wouldn't be getting his beanie back.

**Author's Note:**

> Actual message I received:  
> "Look I'm sorry I'm really busy right now. I have senior pictures, a trip to plan, job applications, and other things I need to do. I don't have time right now."  
> After not being responded to for . . . Three days !!! Even though they were literally active multiple times throughout that !!! Also weeks beforehand without responses !! Zoo-wee mama ! ! !


End file.
